Se ha equivocado, pero podemos hablar
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: [UA] Una llamada equivocada. Unas palabras de consuelo. Y una chica que no se fía de que aquello esté bien. ¿Lograrás llegar a la cita antes de que ella se vaya?


**Últimamente me está dando por los Francis x Jeanne. La verdad es que ya tengo escrito varios y si no los subo todos corriendo es por no llenar de manera instantánea Fanfiction de esta adorable pareja.**

**Lo cierto es que empecé a escribir estas historias a modo de "campaña" por todas las historias llenas de _dark feels_ que hay de ellos. Que sí, que a todos nos gusta el drama, pero esta parejita es algo más que drama, aunque hasta yo misma tengo en mente escribir absolutamente toda la historia de Jeanne, lo que incluye drama, drama. Aun así, empiezo por esta tontería, como las que subiré en un futuro, que como se dice, todos mis Universos Alternos de ellos es el mismo Universo. Inclusive tenía pensado escribir todas en una misma "historia" a modo de serie de viñetas o como se quiera llamar esto...**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya. Yo solo pienso en llenar a esta pareja de arco iris...**

* * *

**_Se ha equivocado pero podemos hablar_**

Estaba sentada en aquel parque como habían acordado, y ella llevaba ese vestido blanco que le había dicho que llevaría. Pensaba que aquello era una locura, pero no se levantaba del banco y se iba, no quería hacerlo. Un sonrojo permanente teñía sus mejillas, mientras miraba a todos los lados, según le había dicho, vestiría de azul marino.  
Con la tontería, el problema se le había olvidado, o al menos se había reducido y ahora solo ocupaba un pequeño hueco en su mente, al menos, ya no dolía, gracias a él. Quizás por eso le daba una oportunidad a esa... ¿cómo lo había llamado él? ¡Ah, sí! Cita a ciegas. Recordar aquellas tres palabras solo hizo que mirara el suelo aun más sonrojada. Aquello no era una cita, se dijo. Por que no lo era, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que no! Además no tenía el cuerpo para algo así. Simplemente había quedado con un... desconocido. ¡Vale! Sonaba mal hasta en su mente.  
Se quedó inmóvil, recordando cómo había llegado a aquella situación. Ella simplemente quería hablar con su amiga Justine. Ella solo marcó el número en el teléfono fijo y seguro que las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas fueron lo que hicieron que se equivocara al marcar.  
Escuchó los tonos de espera sollozando y en cuanto al otro lado de la línea se cogió el teléfono, habló de manera atropellada, sin esperar a que el interlocutor pudiera alcanzar a decir algo.  
—Tenías razón, Justine.—Las lágrimas volvieron a caer sin pausa, y sin que ella hiciera algo para evitarlo—Es un idiota. Me...—Se interrumpió sin saber como decirlo—¡Me estaba engañando! ¡Y con Alizée!—Lanzó un fuerte sollozo  
—¿Perdón?—La voz al otro lado no era ni lo más parecida a la de su amiga, para empezar por que era masculina.  
—¿Justine?—Preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio, entre sorprendida y asustada. Aunque más de los segundo que de lo primero.  
—Creo que se ha equivocado, señorita—El hombre sonaba preocupado e intuyendo lo que la chica iba a hacer a continuación, habló antes de que ella lo hiciera—¡Espere! ¡Podemos hablar!  
Tardó en contestar, y él hasta pensó que le había cortado si no llegaba a ser por que podía escuchar su respiración agitada al otro lado de la línea.  
—N-no... no nos conocemos.—Escuchó como murmuraba... ¿avergonzada?  
—Pero el destino nos ha unido por algo—La joven no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que había guiñado el ojo—Además, a veces es necesario hablar con un desconocido que pueda darte una visión objetiva, linda—Añadió al ver que ella no dijo nada.  
—N-no soy linda. N-no sabes cómo soy—Acabó corrigiéndose a si misma.  
—Tienes razón, las chicas lindas sonríen—Tras decir aquello, escuchó como ella reía levemente—¿Ves? Ahora me pareces más hermosa  
—E-exageras.—Murmuró con ese tono avergonzado que hizo que él sonriera.  
—Seguro que no. ¿De dónde eres?—Le acabó preguntando con curiosidad  
Como antes, la joven se tomó su tiempo en responder, aunque esta vez el hombre si tuvo que mirar la pantalla para ver que no había colgado. Su respiración ya se había relajado y no la escuchaba.  
—De un pueblo de Lorena, pero ahora por la universidad vivo en París—Murmuró tranquilamente  
—Vivimos en el mismo sitio—Escuchó su exclamación de sorpresa y continuó hablando—¿Qué estudias?  
Ella no creía que estuviera manteniendo aquella conversación por teléfono con un desconocido, pero aun así no colgó. No quería hacerlo. Su voz le daba algo de seguridad que le faltaba en esos momentos.  
—Historia—Y sin darse cuenta, se atrevió a preguntar—¿Y tú qué haces?  
—Trabajo en el ministerio—Habló algo sorprendido por el "atrevimiento" de la chica  
—Pareces muy joven...  
—Tengo veintiséis años—Habló orgullos de su edad y su posición  
—Tienes siete más que yo—Calculó con voz pensativa.  
—¿Supone algún problema para ti?—Su tono era seductor y de ante mano sabía que no iba a obtener contestación, por lo que cambió de pregunta—¿Quieres que quedemos?

Y allí estaba ella. Ahora que lo recordaba sentía que había sido engañada. Nadie en su sano juicio hacía esa clase de cosas, y menos una chica en su situación. ¡Quedando con hombres desconocidos cuando acababa de romper con su pareja de toda la vida! ¿Habrase visto?  
Se levantó del banco y se arregló el vestido con intención de irse. No pudo dar más de tres pasos.  
—¡Jeanne!—Era la voz del teléfono.  
Se dio la vuelta y allí le vio. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de violentamente. Había acudido. Tal y como le había dicho. No. Tenía que asegurarse de que no fuera una extraña coincidencia.  
—¿Francis?—Y el hombre sonrió.


End file.
